1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A thin film transistor array panel is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a flat panel display, such as an organic light emitting diode display or a liquid crystal display. In the thin film transistor array panel, a thin film transistor is basically a switching element passing a signal at a source side to a drain side, according to a gate signal.
In the case of the liquid crystal display, the thin film transistor transfers a data voltage transferred from a data wire to a pixel electrode, or interrupts the data voltage according to the gate signal transferred through a gate wire.
In an organic light emitting diode display, generally, a switching thin film transistor and a driving thin film transistor are used. If the gate signal is applied to the switching thin film transistor, a data signal passes through the switching thin film transistor to be applied to the driving thin film transistor and a storage capacitor, and if the driving thin film transistor is opened, a current passes from a power supply line through the driving thin film transistor to be applied to an organic light emitting element. In addition, in an organic light emitting diode display, thin film transistors for compensating for the driving thin film transistor are used.
Since the thin film transistors of the thin film transistor array panel are formed on an insulating substrate such as glass, a semiconductor layer exists in a floating state. Accordingly, if a gate voltage is changed, coupling occurs at source/drain nodes, due to a parasitic capacitance of the thin film transistor. This may negatively affect a circuit and result in a reduction of the display quality of a display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.